Fortune Street U
Fortune Street U is a game for the Wii U that was released in 2013. It is the sequel to 2011's Fortune Street for the Wii and plays almost identically, except that Square Enix characters do not appear. The game was developed by Next Level Games, unlike previous entries in the series. Gameplay Four players (excluding the play system in Tutorial mode, where only three characters play) take turns by rolling dice to go around the board and buy shops. Some squares involve special attributes, such as Take-a-break squares (when a character lands there, all of his or her shops will close until the player's next turn) and Venture squares (like a Chance space in Monopoly). Players also have the ability to invest money in their own shops when they land on them. Scattered around the board are four suits (Heart, Club, Diamond, and Spade); if the player collects all of them and returns to the Bank (also the starting space) they get a promotion. When a player gets a promotion, they get money for their salary, a shop bonus which is based off of how much their shops are worth, and how many they own, as well as a promotional bonus (extra money given to the player that increases as they level up). The player's level also goes up when they get a promotion. The player wins by increasing their net worth to at least the target amount and returning to the bank first. Net worth is the total combined amount of ready cash and value in stocks and shops, and can be increased by having other players land on their shops and buying multiple shops in an area or investing in stocks and owned shops to increase the stock price. If the player runs out of ready cash at any point, they must sell either stocks or a shop to try and get out of debt; any shops sold for cash are auctioned. If the player's net worth goes below zero, then they go bankrupt; all their assets are sold off if any remain and they are automatically eliminated from the game. The player with the highest net worth automatically wins if the bankruptcy limit is met. There are two different ways to play: the Easy rules and the Standard rules. Standard Rules In the Standard rules, the board is divided into several color-coded districts and includes a stock market. If the player has more than one shop in a district, both shops expand, meaning the shop's value, prices, and max capital (the amount of money that can be invested into a shop) will all increase. Owning all the shops in a district results in a monopoly, which greatly expands all the shops in that district. Stocks can be purchased at the bank or a stockbroker square, but only 99 can be bought in one district at one given time; despite that, stocks can be sold at any time before a player's turn. Stocks can increase or decrease in value at any time. An increase of shop values or a large purchase of stock at one time will increase the stock value in that district. Contrariwise, a decrease of shop values or a large sale of stock at one time will decrease the stock value in that district. Like shops, stocks are assets, and therefore, they will not decrease net worth when purchased. When stocks increase or decrease in value, only the player's net worth will be affected. This is dependent on two factors: how many stocks owned in that district, and by how much the stock value fluctuates. For example, if a district's stock value increases by 5G, a player who owns 200 stocks in that same district will gain a 1000G bonus in net worth. Exclusive to Standard rules are vacant plots. These spaces allow a player to build upon the land. A vacant plot can be changed, or 'renovated', at any time before the player rolls the dice block. The following buildings can be built on vacant plots: *Checkpoint - Any opponent who passes or lands on this space has to pay the indicated toll; afterwards the toll increases by 10G per pass; if the player who owns the checkpoint lands on this space, they can invest in any other shop they own. *Circus Tent - Any opponent who lands on this space has to pay the indicated price; if the tent owner lands on this space, they can expand the circus like a shop (Starts with a price of 100G, and after expanding (3 times MAX) it goes to 500G, 1000G and 2000G). *Balloonport - Any opponent who lands on this space has to pay the indicated price; if the port owner lands on this space, they can travel to any space at no charge. *Tax office - Any opponent who lands on this space has to pay 10% of their net worth; if the office owner lands on this space, they gain a 5% net worth bonus . *Home - Any opponent who lands on this space has to pay the indicated price; if the home owner lands on this space, every other player is forced to congregate at that space. *Estate Agency - This acts like a 'take a break' space to any opponent who lands on this space; if the agency owner lands on this space, they can buy any unowned shop as long as at least one shop is unpurchased. *Three-Star Shop - The player can build a shop with a starting value of 1000G; this acts like any other shop space until it is renovated Three-Star Shops cost 1000G to build; everything else costs 200G. A surcharge of 150G is imposed to renovate an existing building. Easy Rules In Easy rules, there are no stocks, no vacant plots, and no districts, making the game more accessible for new players. To expand shops further, the player will have to buy shops in a row. The row's maximum potential length depends on its location on the board since suit squares, venture squares, the arcade, and the bank divide certain sections of the board. Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Yoshi *Bowser *Toad *Donkey Kong *Wario *Waluigi *Princess Daisy *Birdo *Diddy Kong *Bowser Jr. *Baby Mario *Shy Guy *Koopa Troopa *Boo *Toadette Category:Wii U Games Category:2013 Category:Next Level Games